sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Melancholia
W skrócie Wstęp Maria Borowska żyje ot tak, bez emocji. Już nie pamięta, jak to jest śmiać się czy płakać, całe dnie spędza patrząc w jeden punkt. W szkole udaje kogoś, kim nie jest - silną, zdecydowaną dziewczynę, jednak w domu znowu jest cieniem, który nie ma siły jeść i zdaje się punktem zawieszonym w bezsensie. Sytuacja ulega zmianie, gdy podczas próbnego alarmu antyterrorystycznego pewien czerwonowłosy chłopak znajduje ją przerażoną i zapłakaną w kącie... Powieść Leżała na łóżku tak, jak wróciła ze szkoły – w dżinsach, lekkiej kurtce i glanach – i patrzyła w sufit. Leżała już tak długo, że jasne, wczesnoletnie słońce zaczęło powoli zmieniać się w szarówkę, cienie robić się coraz dłuższe i zniekształcać kształty. Dokładnie widziała każdą plamkę, każdy zaciek na stropie. W jednym miejscu farba pękła i tworzyła sporego pajączka. W mdłym świetle dziewczyna zaczynała się zastanawiać, czy to nie prawdziwy pająk, czy zmysły nie mylą jej już nawet w takiej kwestii. Chociaż słowo „zastanawiać” nie jest odpowiednie, bowiem nie myślała. Były to raczej urywki odczuć, instynkty, fragmenty zawiedzionych nadziei. I ona zawieszona w tym wszystkim, jak baranek powoli spuszczany na pożarcie krokodylom. Po trzech godzinach zasnęła – tak jak przewidywała, śniła jej się wojna. Wojna, której nigdy nie przeżyła, ale i tak odcisnęła na jej życiu piętno. W sennych majakach raz była po jednej stronie, raz po drugiej. I za każdym razem bała się tak samo, gdy kula w zwolnionym tempie leciała by rozerwać ją na kawałki. Tym razem była cywilem, zamotana w tradycyjne chusty kuliła się za wyłomem skalnym. W pewnym momencie zauważyła linę, która biegła od jednego końca urwiska do drugiego. Wiedziała, że musi przez nią przejść, chociaż strach ją zniewalał. Zrobiła pierwszy krok, później drugi... Gdy już myślała, że uda jej się, nogą nie trafiła w linę. Po chwili zorientowała się, że weszła na minę. Zerwała się z łóżka, po chwili poczuła ulgę. Zerknęła na budzik. Świecące cyferki akurat zmieniły się w piątą trzydzieści. Westchnęła, wiedząc, że już nie zaśnie. Wstała, z trudem i niechęcią, ale wstała. Poszła wziąć prysznic, bo wczoraj nic jej nie obchodziło i musiała teraz śmierdzieć. Właściwie nadal jej to nie obchodziło, ale innych a i owszem. Woda była zimna. „Pewnie nikt jej nie zagrzał” pomyślała przez ułamek sekundy. Była to myśl będąca oczywistością – w końcu kto ją miał zagrzać?- Ale jakoś sprawiła, że ruchy dziewczyny stały się wolniejsze, bardziej melancholijne. Miała czas. Aż za dużo. Czas, którego tak bardzo nie chciała... Gdy w końcu stanęła przed prostym, za małym lustrem osadzonym w równie prostej, taniej szafie z popularnego sklepu z meblami, była już czysta, pachnąca i trzymała w rękach względnie świeże ubrania z zamiarem ubrania się w nie, poczuła impuls, żeby się w nim przejrzeć. Nie zdarzało się to w jej życiu zbyt często, więc spełniła chęć z zalążkiem nadziei. Maria Borowska, bo tak się nazywała, nie była piękną dziewczyną, nie była również intrygująca, przykuwająca uwagę czy promieniująca radością. Nie miała wzrostu modelki, ale też nie patrzyła na wszystkich z dołu, żebra i biodra dość wyraźnie zarysowywały się na jej bladym ciele, ponieważ ostatnio nie miała siły jeść. Jej twarz była bardzo drobna, nieciekawa, w wielkich, niebieskich oczach brakowało blasku i radości z życia. Ciemne włosy opadały delikatnymi falami, ale nawet one nie miały motywacji do przedstawiania sobą czegoś więcej i robiły to niemrawo, bez połysku, zszarzale. Powoli opadła na kolana, rozrzucając ubrania wokół siebie. Poczuła delikatną ochotę, żeby się rozpłakać, wykrzyczeć wszystkie słowa, które kiedyś w sobie dusiła, wykrzesać z siebie jakieś emocje, ale już nie potrafiła. Nie widziała niczego w wielkim bezsensie. Przez pół godziny patrzyła w ścianę, z odrętwienia wyrwał ją dźwięk budzika. Siódma. Musi się ubrać, coś zjeść, iść do szkoły, udawać silną i niezależną. Tylko po co... Budynek liceum miał ponad sześćdziesiąt lat. Grube, szare mury sprawiały, że zarówno latem, jak i zimą utrzymywała się w nim stała, niska temperatura. A ponieważ „kryzys i ciężkie czasy”, oszczędzano na czym było można, w tym również na ogrzewaniu. Nauczycieli nie dziwiły już grube swetry i szaliki uczniów noszone na lekcjach, ba, sami ubierali się jak najgrubiej. W najlepszej sytuacji była nauczycielka plastyki, ponieważ w jej sali pod sufitem biegły rury z ciepłą wodą, więc mogła dalej ubierać się w swoje zwiewne sukienki z dekoltem. Poza tym miała własny, duży kantorek i czajnik elektryczny, według plotki kupiony ze szkolnych pieniędzy. To wszystko i wyniosła natura plastyczki sprawiały, że geograficzka i matematyk, a także skrycie wuefistka, zdecydowanie za nią nie przepadali, a słowa, które na jej temat padały w pokoju nauczycielskim, były mocno nieprzyzwoite. Jednak pomimo wszystko, była to jedyna sala, w której było siedzieć w cienkiej bluzce i uczniowie cieszyli się, gdy mieli lekcje plastyki, mimo braku zaangażowania i umiejętności nauczycielki. Ale ta radość trwała tylko zimą – wiosną i latem w sali było nieznośnie gorąco i duszno. Akurat na drugiej lekcji siedziała tam klasa II „c”. Nie byli z tego powodu zbyt szczęśliwi, jedna uczennica ostentacyjnie machała przed nosem wachlarzem, a jasnowłosy Mikołaj, uważany za najprzystojniejszego drugoklasistę siedział bez koszulki, rozpraszając przy tym grupkę natapirowanych koleżanek, które teraz opierały głowy na dłoniach i patrzyły maślanym wzrokiem. Tylko jedna Maria zdawała się nie zauważać gorąca i siedziała wyprostowana, ponura, z zapiętą bluzą. Na nogach miała glany, co od razu zauważyła Joanna, przewodnicząca klasy. „Dżizas, ale jej muszą nogi śmierdzieć” - pomyślała, uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i z powrotem wbiła wzrok w swój telefon. Tymczasem Maria rzeczywiście nie czuła, jak wokół jest ciepło. Zamyśliła się i pewnie nie odczuła by nawet końca świata. Ocknęła się dopiero gdy plastyczka klepnęła ją w ramię i kazała iść do kantorka po jakiś katalog ze zdjęciami słynnych obrazów. Kantorek to takie tajemnicze miejsce, w którym jest wszystko i nic. Sterty starych prac uczniów leżą bezładnie tuż obok wypchanej papugi, jakieś dokumenty porozwalane na starym stoliczku z kółeczkami od kubków z kawą – pamiątkami ciężkich poranków, morze papierów i przyborów plastycznych zalewa każdą wolną przestrzeń. Nad wszystkim góruje rzutnik, ustawiony na górnej półce szafki, paw wśród gołębi, zadbany i nowiutki. Ciężko w takim miejscu znaleźć konkretny katalog. W dodatku nauczycielka nie należała do osób, które pamiętają , gdzie co położyła, zwłaszcza jeśli to było dawno. Maria zaczęła od przejrzenia góry z rysunkami pierwszaków, ale oczywiście nie znalazła. Jednak nie poddawała się i po dziesięciu minutach wyciągnęła zza regału zakurzony magazyn, który mógł być upragnionym skarbem. I wtedy rozległy się dzwonki. Pierwszy, drugi, trzeci... „pożar?”, „znowu próbny alarm?” czwarty, piąty... „Zamykajcie drzwi! Okna też! Połóżcie się na ziemię i schowajcie za ławkami!” , „O matko, alarm terrorystyczny!”, „Kurwa!”, „Nie siejcie paniki, róbcie to, co pani mówi!”. To wszystko dziewczyna obserwowała przez dziurkę od klucza w kantorku. Powoli zaczynała czuć strach, który do tej pory odczuwała jedynie w snach. Ten przeradzał się w panikę. Nie miała sił żyć, ale nie chciała umierać. Najstraszniejszy wydawał się sam fakt, że zaraz wpadną terroryści, zaczną strzelać, dostanie kulką w brzuch, będzie umierać powoli, cierpiąc... Otworzyła szeroko oczy i zaczęła ciężko oddychać. Doczołgała się do kąta, skuliła, zatkała uszy. Nigdy w życiu nie była tak przerażona; to było tak, jakby organizm po długim czasie nie odczuwania niczego, skupił się na jednej emocji. Poczuła coś mokrego na twarzy. Łzy? Niemożliwe. Nie płakała od tak dawna, nie była w stanie... A jednak. Z oczu ciekły jej małe strumyczki, które po chwili zmieniły się w rzeki, potem w całe morze łez. Płakała i płakała, jednocześnie zatykając uszy i kuląc się za szafką. Wyglądała jak obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, przerażona, czerwona na twarzy. A łzy kapały jej przez policzki, na nos, z czubka nosa na czarną bluzę. Tam gdzie spadały, ubranie zrobiło się wilgotne. Przez cały czas w głowie walczyły jej dwie myśli: „żeby nie zabili...” i „ale czemu? Przecież i tak mnie to nie obchodzi”. Na ogół człowiek po jakimś czasie płaczu uspokaja się, ma wrażenie, że już nigdy więcej nie będzie płakać, bo po prostu wypłakał z siebie cały smutek, pozostawiając tylko pustkę. Ale nie w przypadku Marii. Może dlatego, że była przerażona, a nie smutna. Albo dlatego, że tak długo nie czuła nic – w każdym razie miała wrażenie, że nigdy nie przestanie, będzie ryczeć aż nie zabraknie jej wody w organizmie i zostanie zasuszoną mumią, na zawsze skuloną z dłońmi na uszach. Osiągnęła apogeum strachu – sznurek się zerwał i baranek właśnie spadał do basenu z krokodylami. Zatopiona w przerażeniu, nie zauważyła, gdy drzwi się otworzyły. Do kantorka wszedł wysoki chłopak z czerwonymi włosami. Przechodził koło sali od plastyki, tak samo jak dużo innych osób i usłyszał rozpaczliwy płacz. Odniósł wrażenie, że to wołanie o pomoc, szczere i naglące. Wszyscy go słyszeli. Uznali to za genialny powód do śmiechu. „Pewnie to ta gruba Agnieszka, przecież wydało się, że Mikołaj był z nią tylko dla zakładu”- zaśmiewała się jakaś pierwszoklasistka. „Albo baba od chemii wypłakuje oczy po Kowalskim” - zarżał jakiś wyrostek. Nikt nie wszedł, nikt nie pocieszył płaczącego. Pewnie on też poszedłby dalej, w końcu to nie jego sprawa, ale poczuł impuls. Coś mówiło mu, że jeśli teraz nie wejdzie, będzie żałował do końca życia. Tak więc wszedł do sali i pchnął drzwi kantorka. I stał tak, drepcząc z nogi na nogę, zastanawiając się, czy dobrze zrobił. W końcu obserwował bardzo prywatną scenę skulonej dziewczyny, widział, jak zatyka sobie uszy, jak próbuje przestać, jak podciąga nogi do klatki piersiowej. I poczuł nieznane mu wcześniej roztkliwienie i współczucie, którymi zawsze gardził. Pchany instynktem ukucnął obok płaczącej i niezdarnie spróbował ja objąć. Natychmiast napięła mięśnie i spojrzała na niego. Miała bardzo rozszerzone źrenice, widać było tylko skrawek błękitu na krawędzi. Najstraszniejszy był jednak ich wyraz; to były oczy pełne szaleństwa i olbrzymiego przerażenia. Delikatnie dygotała, zrozumiał, że jeśli zaraz czegoś nie powie, panika wybuchnie ze zdwojoną siłą. -Spokojnie, wszystko będzie dobrze...-wiedział, że to najgłupsze zdanie, jakie mógł powiedzieć, ale nic innego nie przyszło mu do głowy. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego niski głos, który tak komplementowały dziewczyny, choć trochę ją uspokoi. -Zabiją... To wszystko nie ma sensu... - wykrztusiła z trudem, a on zupełnie nie wiedział, o co jej może chodzić. Próbował ją objąć, ale z uporem maniaka odsuwała się, więc poprzestał na ręce na ramieniu. Więcej już nie mówił; nie wiedział co miałby powiedzieć. O dziwo dziewczyna powoli zaczęła się uspokajać. W międzyczasie czerwonowłosy chłopak zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy nie powinien iść na lekcję i jaki ona ma powód do rozpaczy. Maria czuła jak emocje ją opuszczają, znowu zanurza się bezsensie. Chciała tylko położyć się na swoim łóżku, nawet bez zdejmowania butów i nie myśleć. Wolała nie spać – miała dosyć snów o wojnie. Z powrotem nie czuła nic, tylko resztki strachu. Łzy jeszcze nie wyschły jej na policzkach, a już nie wierzyła, że mogła płakać. Tylko coś się zmieniło – od ramienia rozpływała się po jej ciele fala ciepła, a w głowie coś dziwnego... Nadzieja? Wdzięczność? W każdym razie w śladowych ilościach i ledwie rozbudzone. -Dlaczego płakałaś?- chłopak odważył się zapytać. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo to nietaktowne, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. -Bałam się terrorystów.-odparła beznamiętnie. -Ale przecież próbny alarm był godzinę temu! I nauczyciele wyjaśnili, że to tylko próba! Nie odpowiedziała. Patrzyła w czubki swoich butów, dalej skulona. Zrobiło mu się żal. Pewnie dziewczyna była jedną z tych, co to boją się własnego cienia. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. -Kastiel jestem. -przypomniał sobie, że się nie przestawił. No, no, to nie po dżentelmeńsku. -Maria.-Odparła automatycznie. Nie obchodziło ją, czy to jego prawdziwe imię. Raczej nie, pewnie nazywa się jakoś debilnie i koledzy uznali, że tak będzie ciekawiej. -A więc Mario, proponuję wyjście z tego paskudnego kantorka- powiedział wstając i robiąc pozę, która na ogół idealnie działała na dziewczyny: wyciągnięta w jej kierunku ręka, uśmiech lekko asymetryczny. Wyszło tak, jak zaplanował, ale Maria tylko patrzyła na niego tymi swoimi wielkimi oczami pełnymi beznadziei. -To nie ma sensu- wyszeptała głosem wypranym z emocji –I tak dalej będzie tak jak było. I tak nic nie czuję. -To się jeszcze da załatwić – Teraz już szczerzył się do niej, pokazując cały garnitur swoich zębów, dalej wyciągając dłoń. Patrzyła na wyciągniętą rękę z obojętnością. Nie chwyciła za nią, nie wstała z wdzięcznym uśmiechem. Dalej siedziała, skulona, wpatrzona w pustkę tymi swoimi wielkimi oczami bez blasku. Ostatnie łzy zdążyły wyschnąć i już wyglądała, jakby siedziała tak od zawsze, niczym wyrzut sumienia albo duch tego cholernego kantorka, tak samo zakurzona i bez życia. Kastiel zirytował się. To on się męczy, pociesza, poświęca swoją edukację (o tym, że i tak nie zamierzał iść na następną lekcję zapomniał) a ona tak go ignoruje? Wstał i zamierzał wyjść, zastawiając Marię samą. Zdążył już wymyślić sto możliwych powodów jej zachowania, między innymi „bo jest głupią, snobistyczną idiotką, która myśli, że wszystko jej się należy i nie umie pogodzić się z przegraną” w drodze do drzwi. Na sam koniec ostatni raz spojrzał przez ramię i to co zobaczył, chwyciło go za serce – dziewczyna znowu płakała, trzymając się za ramię, na którym przed chwilą położył dłoń, i patrzyła tęsknie w jego plecy. Zdążył pomyśleć, że straszna z niej beksa, ale uświadomił sobie ze zdziwieniem, że wcale go to nie obchodzi. Pociągnął ją za ramiona do góry i wyprowadził z kantorka. O dziwo wcale się nie opierała, wręcz przeciwnie, szła niemalże samodzielnie, jakby wraz z Kastielem wróciło coś, czego jeszcze nie potrafiła nazwać. Mijali kolejne korytarze. Maria patrzyła kątem oka na kolorowe gazetki na ścianach, na ogół na temat ekologii albo sześćdziesięciolecia szkoły, pisane zgrabnym pismem na tanim, cienkim papierze wyblakłym przez lata. Nauczycielom nie chciało się zmieniać wystawki, nawet jak zjawił się jakiś ambitny uczeń chętny do przygotowania jej. Delikwent taki bywał wtedy delikatne naciskany, żeby jednak odstąpił od swoich zamiarów. Gdy jednak trafił się uparciuch, był skutecznie zniechęcany złośliwością nauczyciela. I tak uczniowie tego liceum nauczyli się, że nie warto walczyć i wybijać się ponad pozostałych – nie jest to pożądane. I nie odnosi większych rezultatów. Lekko za duże glany uderzały o linoleum, mieszając się z ciężkim, stanowczym tupotem Kastiela, tworząc nieregularną linię melodyczną. Klask – klap, klap, klap – klask, klask – klap. Maria dzieliła korytarze na te jej, gdzie przeważało klap, i te chłopaka – klask. Całe drugie piętro upłynęło pod znakiem klap, ponieważ Kastiel wyraźnie przyspieszył i robił jeden krok, kiedy ona robiła trzy. Mijali parapety otoczone przez uczniów, którzy dokonywali „pracy wspólnej” nad zadaniem domowym. Mijali pary, które uznały, że korytarz to idealne miejsce do zdobywania sławy – gdy się całowali każde czujnie patrzyło, czy wszyscy znajomi to widzą. Mijali samotników i dusze towarzystwa, drobne zwycięstwa i wielkie porażki. To wszystko widziała Maria ciągnięta za ramię w nieznanym kierunku. Widziała wszystko, jakby ktoś dał jej nowe oczy. Wszystkie szczegóły zalewały jej myśli, poczuła, jak topi się w nich, zaraz ją zaduszą... Szybko przeniosła wzrok na plecy Kastiela. Nie dziwiło jej, że tak nagle obcy człowiek stał się jej tak bliski. Właściwie o tym nawet nie pomyślała. Ale czasami spotyka się takich ludzi, którzy po pięciu minutach są bliżsi niż inni po dziesięciu latach spędzonych ze sobą. W końcu zbiegli po schodach i stanęli przed niepozornymi, obdrapanymi drzwiami. Ktoś napisał nad wyślizganą klamką „Ja, król uczniów, biorę tę ziemię we władanie” niebieskim długopisem, obok czarnym markerem „tu nie byłem – Tony Halik”. Kastiel pogrzebał chwilę w kieszeniach i wyciągnął równie niepozorny, maleńki kluczyk. Kilka minut mocował się z zamkiem, po chwili piwnica stała przed nimi otworem. Pomieszczenie nie było duże ani wysokie. Pod sufitem biegły rury z ciepłą wodą, po kątach walały się jakieś kartony, połamane ławki i krzesła, wszystko to, co nie zmieściło się w kantorkach. Oprócz tego był to składzik zapomnianych rzeczy uczniów – o szafkę ze starymi pracami stały oparte narty, na oko biegowe, na środku leżały rozrzucone podręczniki, które już dawno wyszły z użycia... Słowem miejsce idealne do wypicia herbatki, pod warunkiem, że nie miało się uczulenia na kurz. Zza kredensu wystawała para wiktoriańskich butów, z czyimiś nogami w środku. Kastiel bez oporów do nich podszedł i wyciągnął ich właściciela, który akurat coś pisał w małym notatniku. Ten ze stoickim spokojem dokończył pisane zdanie, schował zeszycik do wewnętrznej kieszeni ciemnej kurtki i kopnął czerwonowłosego w brzuch. Cały czas miał przy tym obojętną minę, ale w oczach (dziwnych oczach. Maria nie mogła się zdecydować, co nie pozwala jej skupić się na twarzy chłopaka, dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że jedno oko było zielone, a drugie brązowe – jak u kota) czaiły się wesołe chochliki. Ogólnie wyglądał całkowicie normalnie. Nie licząc dziwnego, przestarzałego sposobu ubierania. I jasnych, niemalże białych włosów. Właściwie to mógł być wariatem. Normalni ludzie na ogół nie siedzą za kartonami w piwnicy bazgrząc coś w notesiku i popijając herbatkę. „Trzech szalonych ludzi w piwnicy. To albo będziemy pić herbatkę, albo się zaraz pomordujemy piłą mechaniczną” - pomyślała z zadziwiającą jasnością Maria, co ją nieco zaskoczyło. Dawno nie miała jakiejkolwiek jaśniejszej myśli, nie licząc „jeść” i „o matko, znajdą zabiją znajdą zabiją”. Na wszelki wypadek rozejrzała się dyskretnie za piłą mechaniczną. Żadnej nigdzie nie było, za to na stoliczku stał czajnik elektryczny. Dobry znak. Usiadła na piętach koło niego i dopiero wtedy blondyn zorientował się, że Kastiel nie przyszedł samotnie. -Bardzo cię przepraszam za to, że musiałaś oglądać to wątpliwe widowisko. Zaręczam cię, że na ogół zachowujemy się jak przystało na dżentelmenów... -Kłamie – wtrącił Kastiel. Jego towarzysz go zignorował. -Tylko widzisz, ten imbecyl nie należy do opanowanych i nie potrafi powstrzymać się od pokazywania, jaki to on nie jest. Nazywam się Lysander i bardzo miło mi cię poznać – uśmiechnął się delikatnie i przeczesał włosy. Dziewczyna zauważyła, że ma bardzo długie palce. „Powinien grać na fortepianie” - pomyślała i wyobraziła sobie te szczupłe dłonie na czarno - białym tle klawiszy. Bardzo pasował jej ten obraz do nowo poznanego. -Maria. - Lekko zdziwiła się, gdy usłyszała, jak brzmi jej imię. Szorstko, jakby przejeżdżała papierem ściernym po nutach. Dlaczego zawsze się tak przedstawiała? Przecież kiedyś nazywano ją zupełnie inaczej. Tylko jak? Nie pamiętała. Zresztą to i tak nie miało sensu – nie będzie obchodziła ludzi, nieważne czy będzie Marią, Kasią czy Zuzanną. Patrzyła na swoją małą, szeroką dłoń porównując ja do dłoni pianisty, która ją trzymała. Do czego to doszło, chłopak ma ładniejsze łapy, niż panienka. Dopiero wtedy zauważyła, że za połamanymi paznokciami ma gruby czarny półksiężyc. „Co by powiedziała na to moja matka?” pomyślała w przypływie trzeźwości, ale zaraz zmarkotniała – racja, nic by nie powiedziała. I tak przez kolejne lata, aż by się wcale nie zorientowała, że jej tak naprawdę nie ma. -Maria ma pewien problem. Myślę, że może go rozwiązać ciepła herbata i dobra muzyka- powiedział Kastiel uśmiechając się asymetrycznie. Dziewczyna nie miała siły, żeby mówić temu rudemu pajacowi, że problem Marii jest problemem, który nie jest ich problemem, i że wątpi, żeby miała go rozwiązać herbatka. Ale w milczeniu przyjęła filiżankę. Upiła łyk. Nie czuła smaku. Równie dobrze mogła być to herbata jak i pomyje. Ale łagodziła gardło zdarte od płaczu i połykania łez. Chłopcy pili w milczeniu, delektując się smakiem. Musiała być to wyjątkowo dobra herbata. Po chwili Kastiel wstał, pogrzebał chwilę w jakimś kartonie, przeklął i wyciągnął z niego stare radyjko. Potem chwilę pogrzebał w plecaku – starej zielonej kostce – i wyciągnął z niej płytę, najwidoczniej nagrywaną w domu, z nabazgranym jakimś napisem. Z głośników poleciała energiczna muzyka, ambitny tekst o wolności, całkiem niezły, niski głos wokalisty, ładne solówki na basie. Maria znała się na muzyce, zwłaszcza na tym gatunku. Kiedyś słuchała jej całymi dniami. Wspomnienia zaczynały wracać, ale zdusiła je w sobie. Nie czuła się dość silna, żeby sobie z nimi poradzić. Następny utwór – ścieżka dźwiękowa z „Helikopter w ogniu”, konkretnie „Gortoz a ran - J'attends „. Wspomnienia zalały ją falą. Nie wytrzymała, zaczęła płakać, tym razem z powodu zduszonego smutku. Trzeci raz tego dnia. Jakby to był jakiś cholerny maraton. Kawałek blachy na łańcuszku, lekko powyginany. Nie wiadomo, czy ciemna plama jest krwią czy rdzą. Raczej tym pierwszym. W każdym razie Maria jej nie zmywała. Jak tylko dostała nieśmiertelnik, od razu założyła go na szyję. Nie oddała go matce, gdy tamta proponowała wrzucenie go do trumny. To był jej własny, prywatny fragment ojca, zawsze blisko niej. I chociaż odnosiła wrażenie, że jego dotyk pali jej skórę, nosiła go uparcie na delikatnym łańcuszku, jakby miała nadzieję, że będzie chronił ją przed całym złem tego świata. Teraz zaciskała go w dłoniach i kołysała się delikatnie, próbując co chwila odczytać napisy przez zasłonę łez, jakby miała nadzieję, że litery ułożą się w inne nazwisko. Że wróci do domu i tam wszystko będzie jak dawniej. Ale tak się nie stało. Nie dało już się zmienić historii. Kastiel złapał radyjko i po dłużącej się chwili mylenia klawiszy wyłączył piosenkę. Zapadła cisza przerywana szlochem. Maria jednak się nie uspokoiła, jakby była we własnym świecie. Po części tak było. Spojrzał na Lysandra, niepewny tego, co miał zrobić. Przyjaciel najpierw wzruszył ramionami, spojrzał na niego jakby mówił „ty ją tu przyprowadziłeś, to sobie radź”, po czym wykrzywił się i objął wyimaginowaną postać. Czerwonowłosy niepewnie podszedł do zapłakanej dziewczyny. Było to u niego dziwne. Arogancja – jak najbardziej. Złośliwość – zawsze. Cynizm – pewnie. Ale niepewność? Zawsze myślał, że to uczucie dla słabych. A Kastiela tylko samobójca albo kretyn nazwałby słabym. Uznał, że po prostu ma gorszy dzień. Każdemu może się zdarzyć. Może wypił dzień wcześniej za dużo, albo się przeziębił? Delikatnie otoczył ją ramionami. Nie zareagowała. Nad jej głową świstały pociski. Szeroko otwartymi oczyma patrzyła się nie na ciemną piwnicę, a na wypalony słońcem piasek, przewrócone transportery, dym, krew, krew, krew. I te myśli, które nie dawały spokoju: co czuł w ostatnich chwilach? Czy zmarł szybko? Czy cierpiał? Czy myślał o rodzinie? Czy jego krew naznaczyła piasek? Czy wyschła błyskawicznie w upale zostawiając tylko rdzawy nalot? Czy sprawcy jego śmierci czuli satysfakcję? Czy zrobili więcej zasadzek? Ilu jeszcze ojców, mężów, synów zginęło? Kastiel patrzył w jej oczy i widział małą dziewczynkę, którą problemy dorosłych przerastają i chociaż mówią jej: „to nie twoja sprawa”, to ona dalej jest zanurzona w tym bagnie po szyję i tonie. Oczy jak dwa bławatki, które wyrosły na cmentarzu. Jednocześnie niewinne i pełne doświadczenia, smutku i dawno zduszonego żalu, a to wszystko za zasłoną łez. Odbijały się w nich niewypowiedziane słowa, przełykany płacz, krzyk, którego nie mogła wykrzyczeć. Nie wytrzymał i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Przycisnął do piersi, gładził po włosach, szeptał jakieś słowa, nie ważne jakie, byle tylko nie zostać w ciszy jej płaczu. Nie oponowała. Wręcz przeciwnie, po jakimś czasie próbowała się w niego wtulić, jakby był jedyną trwałą rzeczą w bezsensie, światełkiem w tunelu. Pachniał delikatnymi perfumami, mięta, żywica... Ogień? Tak, ogniem też pachniał. I jakby nową książką. Był ciepły, czuła to przez warstwy ubrań. I tak bardzo żywy, namacalny... Gdy już wypłakała cały swój żal, zaczęła szeptać. -Nigdy nie chciałam, by był bohaterem. Nie chciałam, by jechał. To nie moja wina, prawda? - dokończyła płaczliwie, jakby potrzebowała rozgrzeszenia. -Nie, spokojnie, nic nie zrobiłaś – próbował ją uspokoić, chociaż nie miał pojęcia o czym mówiła. Nie było to ważne. -Ale on mówił, że to dla nas jedzie, mieliśmy dom wybudować... A jedyne, co mi po nim zostało, to kawałek blachy. Wszystko spaliła... Wszystko... - rozłożyła nie bez trudu zaciśnięte palce i na wyciągniętej dłoni obserwowała nieśmiertelnik. Ostra blacha zraniła jej palce. Kastiel nic nie mówił, tylko objął ją mocniej. Jakby mógł obronić ją dzięki temu przed całym złem świata, a przede wszystkim przed nią samą i jej wspomnieniami. Nie chciał o nie pytać. Wystarczyły domysły. I to, że na nieśmiertelniku jak byk stało jej nazwisko. -On był taki silny, a nie żyje. Ja jestem taka słaba, że nawet nie mam siły umrzeć. Dlaczego? - Nikt ci na to pytanie nie odpowie. Wiesz to dobrze. - Ja już nie mam siły. Ani by umrzeć, ani by żyć. Co ja mam zrobić? - była bliska płaczu, zadając pytania, na które nie mógł znać odpowiedzi. Wtedy obok nich ukucnął Lysander. Podał Marii filiżankę herbaty, przeczesał włosy, uśmiechnął się gorzko. Najprościej byłoby powiedzieć „miej siłę”. Ale tak się nie da. Czego oczekujesz? Że powiemy ci, jak masz żyć, damy instrukcję, poprowadzimy przez życie? Znam cię niecałą godzinę, a już wiem, że nie miałaś łatwo. Nikt nie miał. Ale powiedz mi jedno: kiedy ostatni raz krzyczałaś? - mówił opanowanym głosem, od czasu do czasu prześwitywał przez nie cień emocji. -Nie wiem. - No to krzycz teraz. - Nie mam siły. -To krzycz na siłę. -Nie chcę. -Co mówiłaś? -Nie chcę! -Głośniej! -Nie chcę! Do jasnej cholery, NIE CHCĘ! Mam dość! Tego całego cholernego świata! I tego, że nic nie czuję! Chcę być z powrotem sobą! - krzyczała, aż przestało to brzmieć jak jakiekolwiek wyrazy. I o dziwo poczuła się lepiej. Od autora Przepraszam, jeśli są jakieś niedociągnięcia - jestem dopiero początkująca. Jednak mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że się podoba :) Sytuacja na razie się rozwija, pierwszy rozdział jest dopiero prologiem - postacie z sf pojawią się później. Bardzo chętnie poczytałabym komentarze na temat opowiadania :) Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Melancholia" by Bitwa? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Psychologiczne Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Kastiel Kategoria:Lysander Kategoria:W toku